


Closed

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you didn't know, Bank's Closed is 1920s lingo for no kissing. Cap thought it was perfect for the situation, but he was upset when no one understood his cleverness. ;p</p></blockquote>





	Closed

"Morning Tony!" Steve called as he walked by on his way to grab coffee before that morning's mission.  
"Good morning Rogers." Tony said, his voice all but devoid of emotion.  
Steve looked at Tony and asked "Everything alright there?"  
Tony was caught off guard by the question, "um, yes? Are you alright?" It was evident that he was trying to be casual about it, but it just came off as strained.  
Steve nodded absent-mindedly. He was about to say something else when Jarvis came over the speakers.  
"Agent Rogers, Agent Fury requires your attendance in briefing room two."  
"Roger that Jarvis, I'm on my way." Steve replied and left after one more concerned look in Tony's direction.

"You're late." Fury stated as Steve entered.  
Steve mumbled an apology and sat down opposing Nat. He opened the file in front of him and followed along with Fury's presentation ignoring the sharp kicks under the table from Nat.  
"This mission is completely covert. We were never there, so don't call for backup unless absolutely necessary, are we understood?" Fury turned to face them.  
They both straightened up and nodded with an, in unison, "yes sir."  
"Dismissed." 

After the meeting Steve approached Fury, "Sir?"  
"Yes son?" Fury looked down at Steve. Steve stepped a bit closer, not wanting anyone to hear them. Fury turned a bit so they were facing away from the rest of the people in the room and placed his hand on Steve's back.  
Steve took a deep breath, "Sir, I would like someone to keep an eye on Tony while I'm gone. He's been acting strangely since the last mission he went on, I believe it was him Thor and Banner."  
Fury nodded, "I can have Maria check in on Tony while you're gone."  
"Thank you sir." Steve saluted and left to join Nat in gearing up for the mission. 

"What was that all about?" Nat asked as Cap approached.  
"Nothing of consequence Romanoff." He said with a smile and grabbed his shield before boarding the plane.  
Nat sighed and followed suit. 

At the battlefield Cap and Widow both set about their jobs, Cap got the civilians out of there while Widow snuck into the base to get some Intel. After about twenty minutes Widow walked out of the base and joined Cap evacuating the innocent people. Time always seemed to slow down in the heat of battle. Steve and Nat worked well together, nearly perfectly in sync. Cap would pick up a wounded civilian and Nat would give him cover fire and visa versa, they both knew exactly where the other was at any given instant. They were almost back to the civilians who were caught in a collapsed building when something landed infront of them. Before Widow knew what was happening Cap dropped. Then the explosion came. Widow was thrown backwards and Cap was thrown in a few directions. The civilians were screaming even louder now and Nat's head was ringing but she didn't care. She ran over to where Steve was laying. He had shrapnel buried in his chest and a fairly large hole in his stomach which was producing copious amounts of blood. Widow called in backup. Nat picked up Steve and got him to the helicarrier waiting for them. She wrapped him up and halted the bleeding with the supplies on board as the pilot flew them as fast as they could back to base. 

Simmons was in charge of this one. As soon as they arrived Simmons got to work. Nat stood outside of the operating room stone-faced and unmoving. Nurses wrapped her in bandages and cleaned her wounds but she hardly noticed. She didn't notice when Fury tried to convince her to sit down, she didn't notice when Coulson tried to soothe her, all she saw was every time Steve's vitals took a hit, every time they added a new unit of O-negative blood, and she noticed when her head was suddenly resting on Clint's quiet shoulder and his arm was around hers. 

Eventually Clint had coaxed Nat into getting some food using the excuse that the team wanted some answers and everyone else was too busy to give them any. When they entered the cafeteria of Shield headquarters the Avengers stood. At the table there food already sitting out for Nat. They all sat down and Widow dove into the story, giving it in her uninterested debriefing voice as if she used any other she was afraid she would begin to cry. The only way Clint got her to eat was by taking food from her plate and making it into a competition. As she told the story of the mission he stole food from her plate, half of which she stole back and ate before he could grab it back. Although this game ended in two mangled forks competing for the last bite of mashed potatoes Clint was proud of his work. 

As they approached Med Bay Clint turned to the rest of the Avengers, "Okay, you know the rules. We can't be a distraction or obstruction. That means two at a time. Which in turn means one of you people get to be up there, on mission members will not be forced to leave. Twenty minute intervals. Who's up first?" It was agreed upon that Tony should be first as it was his boyfriend up there. From there the others would trade off with Tony. Once a game plan was set Nat and Tony walked up to the operating room, both were silent and showed no emotion in their faces. This worried Nat as she expected Tony to be an absolute mess, but then again this was the first big injury since they had started dating, so she let it pass. 

When they arrived Nat could tell that they were still going strong and Steve looked a bit more put together. She turned to say something to Tony, but he wasn't there. She looked around and was about to go looking for him when she heard a muffled "Everyone back away from the body." She quickly turned back to see Tony standing in the middle of the operating room with a gun pointed directly at Simmons. 

In the room tensions were high, but the nurses and doctors followed their orders. He had obviously bested the guards, and Fury who had been observing their progress told them all to stand down. Fury motioned to Nat to stay put and contact security. She nodded slowly from the other side of the glass.  
"Wake him up." Tony said in the same eerie voice all but devoid of emotion.  
"We can't do that Stark." Simmons stated calmly while still staring down the barrel of the gun in Tony's hand.  
"Do it." The order came from Fury. Simmons tried to protest but he stood firm on his decision.  
"Yes sir." She said shakily as she ordered for no more anesthesia to be given. It was almost time for another dose so Steve woke up after a few minutes.  
He opened his eyes then immediately squeezed them shut. His breathing was rapid and laboured. "What's the situation." He said quietly through gritted teeth. He opened his eyes when the response came.  
"Rogers. You will be coming with me." Tony's voice rang out around the room.  
Steve looked at him and carefully said, "I don't think that's going to be possible Tony."  
"Get up." The reply came quickly and without mercy.  
Steve, who was about to pass out from the pain, quickly came up with a plan. "Why don't you come over here Tony? I have something to tell you."  
Tony looked suspiciously at him.  
"Don't worry," Steve said raising his hands a few painful inches off of the bed, "I don't have any weapons. This isn't some ploy. Come over here and let me tell you something then I'll go with you."  
Tony considered it for a moment then walked over to Steve.  
"Closer" Steve begged. Tony leaned in.

No one heard what Steve said to Tony. All they knew was that as soon as he said it Tony dropped the gun and stumbled backwards landing a few feet away from the bed.  
"Steve? What's going on? Where am I?" He called out in a very concerned voice. Immediately the doctors and nurses took action and got Steve back under anesthesia and the surgery back in progress. Nat helped Tony out of the room and explained everything to him. Then came the waves of unrelenting emotion that she expected from him. 

A full day later Steve woke up in a hospital bed. The Avengers were asleep in chairs all around him. He smiled but was too weak to laugh. A few moments went by and Nat shifted, which displaced Clint who's head was on her shoulder causing him to jerk and kick Banner's foot who in turn elbowed Thor who ended up moving his head which fell onto Tony's hand. And like that they were all awake. Steve mustered up a strained laugh and they all looked at him.  
"Steve!" Nat said, recovering from the shock quicker than the rest who soon followed suit.  
Steve tried to sit up, but three different hands pushed him back down into the pillows with three different versions of 'don't even think about it'. After a little while Steve found his ability to speak again.  
"That was the stupidest move I've ever seen." Nat said venimously still with concern in her voice.  
"Seriously," Clint continued he sentiment, " I want you to repeat after me; I, the stupidly patriotic and self sacrificing Captain of America, will never again jump on a grenade."  
"I'm not saying that." Steve replied with a weak smile.  
"Okay, that sounds fair." Hawkeye agreed, "then just promise us that you won't jump on any more grenades, kay?"  
Steve just smiled again. This caused an uproar from the crowd and the preplaning for an official document about what Captain America could and could not do. In the end they agreed that Cap was, as Clint put it while hugging Steve's head, too precious for this world and that he shouldn't fight anymore. 

After a while they all got called away to work damage control as it became fairly obvious that Shield did work that mission with the camera phone footage of Cap jumping on a grenade and the three shield helicopters containing around a hundred Shield employees that just-so-happend to land in the vicinity of the battlefield. Fury took this opportunity to talk a little with Steve about what happened.  
"What did you say?" Fury demanded upon entering Steve's room.  
"Or hello as people used to say." Steve said before he realized who he was talking to, "uh, Sir." He added quickly.  
"Hello." Fury paused for a second with a grimace in place of a grin, "now what did you say to Stark to break his mind control?"  
"Um. It's not really going to help you sir."  
"How about you let me decide what will and will not help me Rogers."  
"Um... Well..." Steve was beginning to blush.  
"Just spit it out before I call every Shield employee into this room to hear what you told him." Fury threatened noticing the blush on Cap's cheeks.  
"I said... Um... I said 'I love you'"  
"try again Rogers."  
"Love you?"  
"Flattery won't work on me."  
Steve raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine. I said 'Bank's Closed.'"  
Now it was Fury's turn to raise his eyebrow, "what? Bank is closed? What is that even supposed to mean Rogers? and why does it mean anything to Stark?"  
Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably, "well Sir, it's Bank's Closed... And we'll it's... It's." He took a deep breath and let what he was trying to say fall out, "it's our safe word." Steve could feel his cheeks burning and he couldn't look up to see Fury's reaction.  
A moment of silence passed. Then Fury was laughing more than Steve had ever heard him laugh, which to be fair was maybe a chuckle once.  
Steve looked up, cheeks still burning. Fury patted Steve on the shoulder and left, still laughing.  
\---  
Two weeks later Steve finally got out of the hospital, which according to Tony was cause for a celebration meaning a drink. After a full night of drinking and playing games they were down to one bottle of Vodka, which the two people left still willing to drink and stable enough to stand were fighting over. Tony tackled Nat and grabbed the bottle. He cracked it open and began to drink, standing with his food on Nat's stomach.  
Nat had one last move, "you know, I'd throw you off of me but unfortunately the Bank's Closed."  
Tony choked and dropped the bottle. Nat caught the half empty bottle and threw Tony off of her to stand in one fluid movement. She drank the rest and walked away, throwing the empty bottle back to a bewildered Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, Bank's Closed is 1920s lingo for no kissing. Cap thought it was perfect for the situation, but he was upset when no one understood his cleverness. ;p


End file.
